


I kissed a girl

by Frecklecarebear



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklecarebear/pseuds/Frecklecarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing this like Katy Perry's song 'I kissed a girl'. Root and Shaw are in high school, they are friends but not that close. Sameen Shaw is from a Catholic foster home that disapproves of gay and lesbians. Root has always been curious what Shaw's lips taste like, since she does use cherry Chapstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a girl

Sameen Shaw walks down the crowded hallway to her locker, ready to be done with the school day already. Her parents went on a rant this morning about the openly gay mayor marrying his partner. Shaw's parents were one hundred percent against gay people, even questioning Sameen on why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Not that Sameen is homophobic, but she plays for the opposite sex. When she wants to have a fun night.  
Root, one of Sameen's three friends, pulls her away from her locker into the bathroom. "Hello there Sameen" Root says, trying to be sexy, her white teeth gleaming. Shaw just looks at the tall brunette, who had an impressive record hacking into computers and networks. Root had a bit of a crush on Shaw but knew how she felt about relationships and how Shaw's parents would go insane if they ever found out Shaw had a girlfriend, much less kissed a girl.   
"Do you need something Root?"  
"What flavor Chapstick do you buy again?"  
"Cherry, same as always. Why did you want some?" Shaw reached into her pocket and produced a tube of Chapstick. Cherry flavored.  
"Yes I would" answered the hacker, with a different plan in mind then using the tube.  
Shaw handed Root the tube, only to get pushed up against the wall.   
"What the....?" Shaw could only get out before Root pressed her lips against Shaw's. Shaw was startled at first but then returned the kiss eagerly. They broke apart when the bathroom door opened. Some girl who wasn't even paying attention to them, she was texting rapidly on her phone before going into a stall.   
"Mmm, that was pretty good. I think I'll use your Chapstick more often from now on Sameen. See you around." The hacker left the bathroom and Shaw was in a dazed state until the warning bell rang. Shaw then walked to class, knowing if her parents found out they would go apeshit. But deep down she hoped Root would use her Chapstick more often too.


End file.
